Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (SCP's version)
FNAF3 is a fanon game by ScourgesCustomPlants. Visit me here: http://pvzcc.wikia.com/wiki/User:ScourgesCustomPlants Animatronics Returning All animatronics from FNaF 1 and 2 (minus Balloon Boy) New * Monstro: A ramshackle bundle of parts that starts in Parts/Service. Repairs other animatronics, including itself. Randomly chooses any path at the beginning of the night. * Simon the Seal: Your typical toy-sized seal, who starts in the Arcade. Simon makes you play a minigame randomly selected from a variety of mini-games. If you lose, you die. If you win, he doesn't bother you for at least another hour. * Dino the Dino: Recklessly slams against closed doors until they break. Starts in the Ball Pit. * Boomer the Dog: Shoots EMPs out of a speaker on his chest that temporarily disable the door and light on his side, but runs away afterwards. Starts in the DJ's Booth. * Rickety: Another ramshackle animatronic who starts in the Dumpster. Can either be friendly or aggressive. * Tank the Tiger: Moves very slowly and is very loud, but the only '''way that he can be stopped is by keeping an eye on him. Breaks doors and glass. Starts in the Padlocked Room. * Tank Jr. the Kitten: Breaks the vent very slowly. Can be scared off. Also starts in the Padlocked Room. * Gh0st: A bare endoskeleton. Passes though doors, but can be disabled for the night by using the Flashlight. Starts in the Storage Closet with Glitchy. * Glitchy: An almost bare endoskeleton, but with a red eye. Acts like Rickety, but starts in the Storage Closet with Gh0st. Changes The Puppet: Since the music box was omitted, The Puppet now will only try to attack if you harm Glitchy or Rickety. Chica 2.0: After Night 3, Chica 2.0 becomes friendly and starts in The Office. You can control Chica 2.0 by clicking her. Chica 2.0 can walk around the halls and uses its own power. The Bonnies: The Bonnies are now girls. A minor change. All 1.0s: The 1.0s maintain their FNaF1 appearances. Cameras Note: If the camera mentions an animatronic being caught on camera, it means '''only on that specific camera. CAM 1 This camera is the Left Hallway camera. If the Bonnies are caught on camera, they will stare at the camera and make faces. CAM 2 This camera is the Right Hallway camera. If friendly Chica 2.0 is caught on camera, she will dance. DANCE TO THE MUSIC, MY LADY! CAM 3 This camera is the Dumpster camera. The section of the wall where Rickety enters the building is a gaping hole. If Rickety is caught on camera, he will wave, then snarl. CAM 4 This camera is the Kid's Cove camera. Foxy and Mangle start here. If Foxy and Mangle are caught together on camera, they will kiss, and Mangle will slap Foxy afterwards. CAM 5 This camera is the Ball Pit camera. The 2.0s start here. CAM 6 This camera is the camera in the hallway where the hole in the wall is. CAM 7 This camera is the Parts/Service camera, which is broken from Night 3 3:00 til 6:00 and glitchy for the rest of the game. The Golden Freddies start here. If Monstro is caught on camera, it will trip over a various spare part. CAM 8 This camera is the glitchy Padlocked Room camera. If Tank Jr. is caught on camera, he will stick his tongue out at the camera. CAM 9 This camera is the Restrooms camera. The rest of the 1.0s start here. CAM 10 This camera is the Arcade camera. In the beta version, Balloon Boy started here. CAM 11 This camera is the camera inside of the air vent. CAM 12 This camera is the Dining Room camera. There is a rules sheet here that has been ripped so that only one rule remains: "Don't touch the animatronics." CAM 13 This camera is the broken Unknown Room camera. The Puppet starts here. CAM 14-20 These cameras showcase various corners of hallways. CAM 21 This camera is the Show Stage camera. The 1.0 and 2.0 animatronics start here in various challenges. Tools Doors These are the staple of any FNaF game. They open and close on demand. Vent Gate A kind of door, but guarding the vent instead. It opens and closes on demand. Lights Yet another staple of any FNaF game. They turn on and off on demand. Freddy Mask Kind of like a door, but less door-y. Foxy and Mangle kill you even if you have it on. Flashlight You can shine this using its own built-in battery. Camera Use it to look around. Is that really that hard? Pistol Shoot animatronics to scare them off. You can fire six times before reloading. You get this at the start of Night 4. Machete Stab animatronics. Monstro heals itself after a couple of minutes. You get this after beating Night 10 of any Nightmare Mode difficulty. Ani-mote Use it to influence animatronics. Runs off its own built-in battery. Chica 2.0(After Night 3 only) You can control her by clicking her,she can walk around the halls and use her own power. Modes Campaign Mode Basically the only mode in canon FNaF games. Custom Night Set the AI of every animatronic! What fun! You get this after beating Night 6 in Campaign Mode. Nightmare Mode Easy Plays like Night 1. Medium Plays like Night 3. Hard Plays like Night 5. Insane Plays like Night 6, but with harder AI. Challenge Mode Gives you various challenges to complete. A few examples: The Whole Band All 1.0s and 2.0s are the only animatronics and are set to 20. One Shot Wonder Plays like Night 6, but your pistol has only one shot. Picture Perfect You have to try to round up the selected animatronics into a selected room with Chica 2.0 before a picture is taken. Dark Ages Plays like Night 5, but the flashlight does not work. The Freddy mask has night vision. Golden Ages Basically The Whole Band, but with the Golden Freddies. Tank Terror Basically The Whole Band, but with Tank, Tank Jr., and Dino. Mike Be Nimble, Mike Be Quick Plays like Night 1, except you will go in slow motion and animatronics will go in fast forward. Nights Night 1 Easy peasy! Everything works. Introduced Animatronics * Every canon aforementioned animatronic except Mangle Night 2 Easy-medium. The vent gate does not work. Introduced Animatronics * Mangle * Simon Night 3 Medium. The left door and right light do not work. Introduced Animatronics * Boomer * Dino * Rickety * Monstro (3:00) Night 4 Hard. The doors and vent gate do not work. Introduced Animatronics * Tank * Tank Jr. Night 5 Super hard. The vent gate, doors and lights do not work. Introduced Animatronics * Gh0st * Glitchy Night 6 Insanely hard. Like Night 5, except the camera and Chica 2.0 take flashlight power. Introduced Animatronics * Golden Freddies Easter Eggs * Rarely, one of the toilet lids in the Restroom will slam, causing any animatronic in the room to run out. * If you look under your desk on Night 1, Balloon Boy will be there. If you click him, he says "I wasn't invited, so I'm just gonna hang out under your desk. Mmkay?" * The animatronics will occasionally interact with each other, such as stopping to talk or bumping into one another. * If you switch rooms on the camera fast enough, text will pop up saying "Session Error". You have to close and re-open the camera to use it again. * During a Golden Freddy's jumpscare, Balloon Boy will run out of the room. * If The Puppet kills you while you are AFK, a Pong game will pop up. Score or be defeated once to stop it. * The DJ's Booth is functional. Clicking it will bring you to a pause screen where you can select music to be played. Trivia * The creator of this page doesn't pay FNaF and never intends to. (le gasp) * The creator of this page just likes the fandom. Category:Games